Lion in love?
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : The past

Kyoya used to a happy child, but only until he was four years old. Then his father passed away by a tragic car crash accident. Kyoya couldnt recall much about the time before that. He still had been very young. The only things he remembered cleary was how his father used to tell him stories about the jungle and its animals. The story Kyoya liked the most was the one about the white lion. And the happiest day in his life was the day his father brought him his bey- Rock Leon.

Kyoya had a very good relationship with his father, also with his mother. They used to be a happy family. But losing his father made Kyoya feel bitter and very unhappy. It wasnt only losing his father (that would have been already enough), it was losing his best friend, his mate, his second-half. Kyoya had always been told that he looked a lot like his father and he liked that.

After his father passed away, Kyoya wasnt able to overcome the terrible loss, he felt deep in his heart. His mother tried her best, but it wasnt easy for her either. In fact, it was a very hard time for her, she had lost the love of her life. She had married her husband against the will of her family and couldnt expect any financial help from them. After three years of loneliness and despair she got remarried. That was something Kyoya wasnt able to understand at all. He felt as if his mother betrayed her former husband. At this time Kyoya didnt know that she only did that for him. She wanted to have someone left to take care of him. Since his mother had figured out that she had cancer. She didnt tell anyone, because therapy was already too late and it would have costed more, than she could afford. So Kyoya was only seven years old, when he lost his mother as well. After four months of marriage, she died and Kyoya realized that he lost the only left person, that truly loved him.

Kyoya hadnt been friendly towards his mother anymore, when she got remarried. But losing her made him see how much he still had needed her. The man his mother married, his so called stepfather, turned out to be a complete other person, that they had thought. He wasnt capable of rising a child at all. He was brutal, sadistic and an alcoholic. He turned out to be a part of the Yazuka (sth like the japanese mafia). He had been hiding all this, when he got married. But after Kyoyas mother passed away, he showed his true face. Kyoya had to endure a lot in this time and it was the most terrible part of his life. His stepfather forced him to work for him, as a drug dealer. Being still a child, he had to expect a less strict punishment from government. Besides who would ever guess, that a child was working as a drug dealer? Kyoya got into a dark and loveless world, he never knew before. His father started to hit him brutally, every time he was drunk(what meant nearly most of the time) and sometimes even if he wasnt drunk. Kyoya had stopped crying after a while, since he knew that it wouldnt help. The scars on his cheek were caused by his stepfather, who was nothing else that an insane person. He used a knife, being proud to mark the traces of his torture. Kyoya lived as a prisoner, being forced to obey this crazy man. That was the worst and most cruel time of his entire life. At the age of twelve he somehow managed to escape. He ran away and started a new life in another town, always living in fear of his father finding him and getting him back.

He didnt have anything. He was an orphan with no money, no food and nobody who could take care of him. The only precious thing he had left, was his bey. There were weeks he spent without any food and he used to sleep on the staircases of public places. He lived the life of day flies, expecting every day to be his last one. He had no family left and no friends. The only thing he could do was bey training. He practiced every day in order to become a strong blader. Kyoya worked very hard, until he was able to take full control of his beyblade. About this time he started to work as a builder. This way he was able to to train his inner strength and his muscles. All he wanted was to become stronger, so strong that nobody would be able to harm him anymore. Normally it wasnt allowed that young boys work as a builder, but they saw that Kyoya was a boy of above average strength.

Kyoya was relieved that he finally had found a way to gain some money and on the same time continue with his training. He never stole, because that was something against his principles. He didnt want to end the same way as his cruel stepfather. Stealing was the first step of getting into the life of a criminal. After that he would lose more and more of his conscience, until he wouldnt have any left any more.

After living for three years this way, Kyoya saw in the newspapers, that his stepfather had been caught by the police. He died in a gunfire, while trying to escape. There were no words to describe his feelings, the moment he saw this. Kyoya didnt know what he felt this moment: satisfaction? relief? Was his heart even able to still feel sth? Before knowing, he always had the feeling of being chased. Sometimes he hadnt been able to sleep for days, remembering the torture he went through.

Kyoya decided that he had to finalize with this part of his life. It was over, so why should be think about it again? His past had nothing to hold for him, but memories of nameless pain. Kyoya didnt spend his childhood as normal children did, but living under such hard conditions made him realize sth very important: Only the strongest were able to survive in this world.

He would never trust anyone anymore or open his heart to someone again. He had lost the ability of having feelings. It was as if there was a door that had been closed. Kyoya had lost the most precious persons to him, his parents. The feeling of love and being loved meant nothing to him. He was broken, a broken and empty person inside. He tried to hide this fact, but he knew it was true.

He wasnt able to make friends anymore, since he felt as the hole world couldnt be trusted.

When he met Benkei and the face hunters for the first time, he liked the idea of becoming their boss. It made him feel important to someone. But that didnt last for a long time and after he got bored, he just left them. Benkei was the only person, who had been able to gain some of his trust.

Kyoya liked the way he stayed strong, even after losing to him many times. It showed his blader spirit. That was why he accepted him in some ways. Benkei was a reliable training partner and a loyal friend. They were having that kind of weird friendship, which Kyoya liked. Even though he would never admit it, especially not to Benkei.

**Hey guys! :) How did you like the first chapter? **

**Though the story hasnt started yet! This is just a prologue. I had to explain some things about Kyoyas past! **

**btw. I didnt invent this story about the white lion. Its a popular story in Japan called Kimba-the white lion. Its similar to Lion King(this Disney Movie)! I dont know why, but I wanted to tell you that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoyas POV

Kyoya was walking alone through the hot desert of Africa. It was a very dry and extremly hot day. But Kyoya didnt mind that at all. In fact he was carrying a bag, filled with heavy stones, with him.

He didnt want this journey to be too easy. It was supposed to be training. Training so that he becomes the strongest blader ever.

He had left Japan for a while now, after the accidents of Nemesis. It bothered him that he- even after becoming a Legend Blader – wasnt able to defeat Ginga. Their battles always ended in a draw or even worse: sometimes Ginga won. Kyoya chlenched his teeth, remembering their last match. After all that was the reason for his journey. He travelled so far, so that he could go for a second time to the valley of storms. There he would start all over with his beyblade training, this time on a much higher level.

Along the way he could see Nile again. Maybe he would join him, with his bey training.

Kyoya hadnt talked to him properly the last time he met him. It had been on their journey to the mist mountain. Kyoya had been really pissed back then. He hated the idea of being part of something. He didnt need anyone. Never did and never will! Kyoya liked to think of himself as the independent and lonesome lion, able to beat all his oppponents himself.

But sometimes it was still confusing him: When he had been staying alone for a long time, he longed to be with people. But when he was just among them, he soon got bad-tempered and bored, so he didnt stay with them. Nile was sort of an exception. Kyoya didnt mind to stay with him. Maybe because he was someone who didnt have to fill up every minute with talking. Besides he always had that kind of talent to sense the mood, unlike other one´s.

Kyoya felt his muscles ache. But he didnt stop walking or put the heavy heft, he was carrying with him, to the ground. That would seem as a sign of weakness to him. Weakness was something for other people, not him. There was nothing he hated more than weakness. If there was something Kyoya was definitely certain about than it was the fact, that only the strongest survive. It was the simple law of nature. And everyone who denied this truth was either stupid or weak. While the sun was shining down on him, he continued his path. Kyoya could feel the sweat on his face running from his forehead down to his chin. He sighed and closed his eyes for an instance. But this had been a fault. As he closed his eyes he saw a memory of his past.

_Kyoya was laying on the ground. The ground was cold and hard. He was alone. No one else besides him was in this room. The room was shrouded in complete darkness. Only a small shaft of light escaped from a half opened door. Kyoya felt terrible. His hole body was aching so much, that he wasnt able to move at all. Kyoya hoped he could die, because of the pain. But that didnt happen. Fate had never been merciful with him. He couldnt even lose consciousness. Kyoya felt the tears running down his cheek. It burned! It burned so much! He got sick of it and felt as if he had to vomit. He slowly touched his cheek with his fingers. Pain. So much pain. Pain that nearly made him get mad. He looked at his hand covered in blood. It was his own._

Kyoya gasped as he opened his eyes. Why did he remember this? Kyoya thought that he had been able to overcome all this terrible memories. He didnt allow himself to think about his past. Never.

How did it come, that he remembered such things now? Kyoya felt as the short seconds, he remembered this, were like being caught in a frightening dream. He tried not to rethink it. It was a terminated part of his life. He had to focus on the present.

He looked around in the desert, searching for something to distract him. He didnt really expect to see someone or sth. Usually he didnt meet anyone in the hot desert of Africa. There was nothing but rocks and sand. Therefore Kyoya was quite surprised when he saw some men standing there, not far away from him. He could hear them discuss sth eagerly. Hah...they are in all likelihood bandits, Kyoya thought smirking. He knew that the bandits were normally looking for travelers to cross their path. Actually he didnt mind getting into a fight. He doubted that these guys would be able to entertain him for a long time, but it was better than nothing. They were all standing in a circle. As he was approaching them from behind, he listened to what they were talking.

**Hey, why are you stubborn?**

**Yeah, just come with us! You will like it! **

**Sure, who wouldnt like to come with a bunch of idiots! **He could hear an angry femal voice say.

**Ohhh~ she is checky! **

They laughed. Kyoya was quite astonished. He didnt accept sth like this. These men were all surrounding a single girl. Even though she didnt show them any fear, Kyoya was quite sure that she wouldnt mind help. He took his launcher together with his bey: **3-2-1! Go Fang Leon!**

The moment he shot his bey, he had caught their attention. He shot his bey, so that it steaked the face of one of these men. It left a bleeding stroke. They all turned around and looked at him angrily.

**Who are you?**

**You Bastard!**

**Yeah, mind your own buisness!**

**Are you not ashamed of yourselves? **Kyoya asked them angry. **All of you against one single person!**

**He he he... and what are you going to do now?**

Kyoya didnt reply. He focussed on his bey. **Leon! True lion gale force wall!**

His special move knocked the surprised men over their feet. Before they could even realize what was happening to them, they were pushed away by the strong force of a tornado. Kyoya didnt use all of his power, not even a one third, since he didnt want to hurt them seriously. These idiots just needed a small hit and they would all be gone. Seeing that Kyoya was a threat, they all run away from him scared.

**He is a demon!** One of them cried, running away like a small child, being scared.

Im a blader, not a demon. You idiots! Kyoya thought sighing out loud. How could anyone be this stupid?

Only the girl was left. She was still standing there. She wore a cape and her face wasnt visible since she had the hood, thrown over her head. It was what most travelers in the desert wore. It was the only way to protect your eyes and body against sandstroms and the sun. The moment she put down her hood, Kyoya was finally able to see her face. He could understand now, why these men had been after her. She was really beautiful. She had big green eyes and long curly orange hair. Her skin color was just like the one of Egyptian people, not dark but also not white. Just a mixture of it, like milk chocolate. She had a small and gracile figure, just like a fairy. A fairy? What the hell are you thinking? Did you go nuts? Kyoya scolded himself. She looked into his eyes and Kyoya couldnt help it, but return her glance. There was something about her green eyes, that seemed familiar to him. He couldnt really tell why, but he felt as if he had seen them before. These green eyes smarkling like emerald.

Kyoya decided that they had been staring at each other for enough time now. He asked her:

**Are you all right?**

**Y-Yes** , she replied, turning red. Her voice had been shaking a little.

Kyoya hoped that she wouldnt start crying now. She probably had been through a shock. But he wasnt good at dealing with people, not to mention crying girls. But to his relief, she was tougher than expected.

**Thank you**, she whispered shy, not looking into his face.

**Hah. That was nothing,** he replied.** You should return back home. **

**Good-bye! **He said, aiming to continue his path.

**Eh? Wait! **She said, as he passed her. **Please wait!** She begged him. Kyoya turned around.

**eh...ehm you are Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami, right?**

Kyoya was surprised now. Eh? How does she know my name?

**Nile told me about you. Both of you had been in the same team in the beyblade world championship. Ive seen you fight on TV.**

Kyoya didnt say sth. He didnt know what surprised him more : The fact that she knew about him or that she seemed to know Nile.

**You know Nile? **He asked her. **How come?**

**Well...**she smiled now. **After all, he is my cousin!**

Cousins?

**Oh I see. ** Now the mystery about her eyes is solved, he thought. They have the same eyes, that is why they felt so familiar!

**Are you on your way to Nile? **She asked him cheerful.

**Yeah . . .** Kyoya answered her reluctantly. That had been his plan. He already could forsee where this conservation was heading to.

**Then why dont we travel together?**

See? I knew she would ask me that, he thought pissed. He wasnt happy about that at all. He couldnt afford any delay on his journey. But she was Niles cousin! It was dangerous for a girl, to be travelling alone! Damn! Why did he feel responsible for her? He didnt even know her!

She saw that he wasnt pleased about her suggestion.

**Please Kyoya? **She said **I promise that I wont impose on you.**

**Fine**, he finally sighed. Did he even had a choice?

**Great**, she said relieved. **By the way, I havent introduced myself yet. My name is Jasmina.**

**Hmpf. **Kyoya didnt care much. He started to walk again.

**Eh? Wait, Kyoya! **She said and hurried up to get her bag. Jasmina started to run a bit, so that she was able to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaminas POV

*Phew* Im glad he agreed to take me with him! He didnt seem that enthusiastic about it. I wonder why? Normally no one wants to travel alone. Maybe he thinks that I will slow him down?

Jasmina looked at his back. They had been walking for a while now. He was walking right in front of her. At first she wanted to talk with him, but soon she realized that Kyoya wasnt very talkative.

Thats why she decided to walk right behind him.

In fact she was a bit intimitated towards him. He was Kyoya Tategami after all! She never had imagined that she would meet him in real life. She always thought him a handsome boy. But in real life he was even more good-looking! He was large and muscular. In addition he had such loooong eyelashes and his nose structure was beautiful too. But what fascinated her most were his pretty blue eyes. She loved this gloriously blue color. It was the same as the wonderful blue color of the sky.

Oh crap...what the hell are you thinking? Stop it! Jamina scolded herself. Kyoya turned his head around, just as if he wanted to make sure that she was still there. He was walking rather fast. She smiled at him. He looked bored and turned his head back again. It wasnt the first time, that he did this. From time to time he looked around to see if she was still able to keep up with him.

Hm...I wish, I knew what he is thinking, she thought curious. It seems as if in reality he is more the cold guy. What the hell is his problem? Does he want to stay silent all the time?

She started to feel tired. Jasmina wasnt used to travel, especially not under such conditions. The sun was shinning down on them with no mercy. It was hot! Her throat was terribly dry.

Thank god, Ive brought my water bottle! It was a large brown bottle. Nobody used a plastic bottle in the desert. The water would warm up to much in such a bin. Jasmina had been drinking very much yesterday. There was not much water left in her bottle. Oh...no, I have to be more saving. The next standpost is maybe coming in about 2 days or sth. Damn! Why did Nile have to be living so far away? It was a ten day trip to his hometown. But if they kept Kyoyas pace they would maybe already arrive in eight days. Her feet were already hurting her.

Was this boy never taking a rest? It didnt seem so. Its soooo hot! -_-

I will just take a small moutful of water. She opened her bag, where her sleeping bag was inside and took the water bottle out. I should have taken more water, she thought. She couldnt help it, but worry about it. The water was never ever gonna be enough for her. Why didnt she remember to bring more water? She even remembered to bring a first-aid kit!

After drinking, she felt refreshed and hurried so that Kyoya wouldnt get too far away from her. If I only had someone to talk to. Then I could distract myself a bit from being so exhausted.

Maybe I should give it a second try?

**Hey Kyoya**, I began cheerful.

**Hm?**

**I wonder how Japan is like? Is it there so hot as well?**

No reply.

**What are you doing there, besides beyblading?**

No reply.

**Do you like to listen to music? Or is there a certain artist you like?**

No reply.

She was getting desperate now. Why didnt this idiot answer? He turned around and looked her right into her eyes. He looked annoyed.

**What is this all about?**

**Eh?**

**Why do you keep asking me all this silly questions?**

_Silly questions?_

Jasmina got angry now.

**Well...maybe Im just trying to have a proper conservation! Talk about sth, you know? Like normal people do!**

**Hn...dont force yourself too much! **He said looking, as if she was asking him to do sth really silly.

**What? You jerk! **She replied enraged, her face getting red.

Im not talking to this jerk again! She thought fuming.

They continued walking.

oOo

After a while Jasmina lost her sense of time. How long had they been walking? It felt as if already five hours passed. Or did she only imagine this? Jasmina was feeling very tired now and every step was painful. The sun slid behind the horizon, the honeyed light was fading to old gold.

I wish we would rest! But Jasmina didnt want to ask Kyoya, since he had been so unfriendly. Besides she was sure, that he didnt want to take rest. Suddenly she noticed sth, she hadnt seen before. Kyoya was carrying two bags with him! Being curious, she approached him from behind and without making him notice, she opened his bag.

**No way! **She exclaimed surprised.

**You are carrying stones with you? Why you are carrying stones with you?**

**Mind your own business**, Kyoya relpied.

They are looking really heavy. Jasmina couldnt help it, but be surprised and secretly admire him. How did he manage to carry them for such a long time? She felt worn out after walking all day long and he was carrying a bag of heavy stones with him?

**Are you doing this as training?**

Kyoya didnt reply.

Im taking that as a yes.

Suddenly Kyoya stopped walking. I didnt notice first, since I had been staring at my feet, trying to convince them to keep walking. So I walked right into him.

**Eh? **

**Next time, watch out, where you are walking.**

Yeah, sorry about that, you jerk! Like I did that on purpose! I thought pissed, feeling my face getting red. My heart was beating very fast, I didnt know why.

**I think we can rest here for tonight.** Kyoya said, putting down his bags.

Ahhh...finally, I thought relieved. It felt as if we never would stop walking!

We took out our sleeping bags and Kyoya did a small campfire, since the nights in deserts are cold and windy. Then we sat next to the fire. I was starving, so I opened my bag and took out the food, I had brought with me: bread, dates and dried friut.

Kyoya only had water and bread. I didnt want to be rude, so I offered him to take sth from me. But (of course) he refused. It had already become very dark. Somehow it was awkward and strange to be eating together, without talking. I felt a bit excited. For some reasons I started to watch Kyoya, who was staring at the fire, lost in his own thoughts. Kyoyas face looked sooo beautiful. The reflection of the campfire was mirrored on his face.

Oh crap! I shouldnt be staring at him so much or else he is going to notice that I watch him!

Just the moment this thought hit my mind, our eyes met. I felt caught and the blood rushed into my cheeks. Quickly I looked away. To get over this awkward moment, I started talking. It was such a stupid habit!

**Hey Kyoya, you know sth? You and Nile are really similar!**

**How do you mean that?**

**Well, for a start both of you beybalde. And he doesnt like to talk much, just like you. He is more reserved. He is usually in deep thoughts – just like the rest of the animals. They communicate on their own way, with their thoughts or sth.**

**Hm...**Kyoya replied, not sure if that was meant to be a compliment.

We got silent again.

**Thinking about it...you are similar to a certain animal as well! **Kyoya suddenly said.

**Eh? Really? Which one do you mean? **I asked him curious.

**A parrot... since you keep talking. **He said smirking.

What? A parrot! I felt my face blush very much and in some ways I felt offended.

Did I really expect him to say sth nice?

I gave a strangled groan of humiliation. He chuckeld. He was enjoying my embarassment, the rat.

If I´d known him better, I would have dug him in the ribs for that one. Too shy, I let it pass.

**Im going to sleep**, I said, getting up.

It wasnt really late, but I was tired and tomorrow was sure going to be stressful day again. Besides who would want to sit with this jerk any longer?

**Okay, **he said still smirking **Good night! **

Was he trying to be nice now? I only glared at him angrily and went to my sleeping bag.

oOo

The next morning

**Hey! Hey! **Someone was shaking my shoulder.

**Mmh...** I was still too sleepy to open my eyes.

**Hey! Wake up!**

The person, who was trying to wake me up, wasnt friendly at all. I opened my eyes annoyed.

Kyoya was glaring at me. I stared back, feeling tired and confused. It was still dark! The sun didnt rise up yet, so it had to be dead of night!

**What? **I asked him tired, rubbing my eyes.

**Get up! We have to go.**

**W-What? Now? It isnt even morning yet!**

**The sun is rising up in about 10 or 15 minutes. Come on, we have to set off now!**

I couldnt believe it! Was this kind of a cruel joke? I want to sleep! I need to sleep!

**If you dont get up now, I will leave without you.**

Feeling angry, I got up and collected my stuff. I was sure, that I looked a mess, but I didnt care much about it.

**Slave driver! **I murmured to myself, but loud enough for him to hear it.

Kyoya didnt react.

As we started walking, the sun rised. It was a stunning view. It made me feel better.

The time passed by and the sun was getting higher. The weather got hot. We were walking just like yesterday. Without any rest. I wish that it would be evening again, so that the heat wouldnt be that strong. Somehow it felt, as if today was going to even hotter than yesterday.

I already felt thirsty again.

No, I cant drink, since I dont have many water left! I stared at Kyoyas back trying to stay strong.

How was he doing that? I thought confused. I havent seen him drinking since yesterday.

Is he a camel? (note: camels are known to be able to endure a long time without any water)

Jasmina wasnt able to hold out any longer. She drank the rest of the water.

It didnt help much, only a bit. After a while she felt already thirsty again. How could that be?

This time her thirst was terrible. She was so thirsty that she felt as if she had to die. Her tongue didnt feel as a tongue any more, it felt like sth furry in her mouth!

I wonder how long it will take us to the next standpost? Maybe I should ask him, but then she

remembered what he said yesterday and she changed her mind. Jasmina hadnt talked to him since they got up this morning. It was midtime now.

Kyoya was walking fast, just like yesterday. But today it was much more difficult for her to keep up with him. She really needed sth to drink or at least a break. Jasmina felt tired, extremly thirsty and even a bit dizzy! Her head was hurting her and she thought about asking Kyoya for sth. to drink, even if she didnt like him that much. But her pride didnt allow her to do so. I promised that I wont impose on him, she thought stubborn.

He called me a parrot! Okay, maybe Im acting childish...

However there was sth else that prevented her to ask him for water: When she would drink from his water bottle, it would be kind of an indirect kiss and this made her feel very embarassed. So Jasmina continued walking, without saying anything.

The sun was standing vertex now. It was the hottest period of the day and Jasmina felt so bad, that she wasnt able to walk anymore. She couldnt even see properly anymore, everything appeared twice in front of her eyes.

K-Kyoya, she tried to say, but there was only a hushed rasping sound escaping from her throat.

The next moment everything turned black.

**Please please review! :)** **Dont forget to review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoyas POV

Kyoya felt the hot sun burn down on him. Today the weather was even hotter than yesterday.

Damn, he thought annoyed. He hated the feeling of sweat running down his face.

Kyoya looked up to the sky. There were no clouds, which could mask the burning sun.

The hole sky was completely blue.

Kyoya knew that the next standpost wasnt far away. They would probably arrive there today. If his travelling partner didnt slow him down. Though he had to be fair, until now, there hadnt been any problems with her keeping up with him. Kyoya never did imagine that one day he would be travelling together with a girl. He had to smirk, thinking about how his friend Benkei would react to such news. Kyoya could hear his annoyed voice clearly, just as an offended child, saying:

**B-B-B-Bull! Kyoya! How could you leave me behind and choose a foreign girl over me?**

Kyoyas grin got even wider, remembering Jasminas facial expression yesterday night, when he called her a parrot. It had been really funny, since she had been looking as a little hamster.

Suddenly Kyoya heard a thunp sound, just as if something had fallen down. He turned around to check if everything was alright with Jasmina, expecting her to be walking a few meter behind him.(Just like she did the day before). He saw her alright but not in the way he wanted to . . .

In fact, it was the complete opposite. Jasmina was sprawled out on the sandy ground, completely unconscious. In other words, she fainted.

**E-Eh? What? **Kyoya felt terrified and his heartbeat increased.

**Jasmina! **He yelled, as he ran to her and lifted her limb body. He shock her slighty, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. **Hey! Hey wake up**, he repeated worried. He placed his hand over her forehead.

Oh man...she is burning – and her lips are dried out, Kyoya thought worriedly.

Jasmina groaned and a light red streak appeared on her face. She was panting. Kyoya didnt know what to do. What was wrong with her?

He took a small cloth out of his bag and wetted the cloth with the water bottle. He wiped it over her face. Jasmina sighed in relief as the wet cloth touched her. Eh...could that be? Did she faint because she needed water? Kyoya thought surprised.

He took his water bottle and placed it gently on her dry lips. He was holding her right in his arms, while giving her to drink. At first she coughed badly, but then she drank.

Even though she drank only a little, her face color immediately turned better.

Jasmina opened her eyes, her view was still fuzzy and she groaned. She tried to speak.

**Shhh...you have to rest. **Kyoya wasnt sure if she did even recognize him. But her eyes closed down. Her lips werent that dry anymore and she didnt pant as before. In fact, she looked as if she was sleeping. Kyoya was relieved, when he saw that she was getting better. She probably only needed some rest. But he couldnt stay here.

So he took her travelling bag and carried it for her. Then he raised her gently off the ground and carried her, putting her over his shoulder. He left his bag with stones behind, as he continued walking.

Kyoya wondered why she didnt tell him: when she needed something to drink so desperately, then why didnt she simply ask? He couldnt understand it. And this was making him angry.

Okay, maybe he hadnt been that considerate about her.

He had been asking too much from her, since he couldnt accept her to have the same stamina as him. He was used to travel since a long time ago and it wasnt his first journey through the desert. But for her it was probably the first one.

There you go! He clenched his teeth, as the bad conscience hit him. Now he was feeling guilty! But on the same time he felt angry with her!

After walking for a while Kyoya arrived at a rocky area. There were quite a lot caves.

Rock City isnt far away from here, which means that we have arrived at the standpost, Kyoya thought. He felt completely worn out. Every muscle was hurting, since he had been carrying that silly all day long.

He went to one of the caves, because it was much cooler there than outside. Kyoya took his sleeping bag and put it on the ground. Then he slowly let Jasmina slid down on it. She hadnt woke up yet.

*What now? Should I leave to refill our water bottles? But what if she wakes up, while Im gone?

Then she is going to think, that Ive abandoned her here!*

Kyoya was pissed. He felt as if he had been given a little child to take care on. And anyway...

Why did he worry about it that much? *I wont take long.*

Yet he took off his coat and covered Jasmina with it. This way she would know that he had been here, if she woke up while he was gone.

*I dont need my coat anyway, because the sun is going to set down soon*

oOo

Kyoya returned to the cave and went to Jasmina. He took the cloth from before and wetted it again. He put it on her forehead, but this time the touch of it make her wake up.

She opened her green eyes and looked straight into his. She looked a bit confused as if she had to remember what happened first.

**How do you feel? **He asked her.

**eh...I-Im fine. ** Her voice still had a rasping sound.

**Do you need to drink?**

She nodded shyly. Kyoya handed her the water bottle.

**Thanks**, she muttered and drank. **Eh...ehm...did you bring me here? **

**Whoever else?**

**Oh . . . **Her face turned red.

**I went to the standpost right now and refilled our bottles**, he told her.

**By the way...how come that you didnt tell me? **Kyoya was angry. He couldnt wait any longer, he wanted to know now.

Jamina looked puzzled.

**When you need something to drink so desperately, then why dont you say so? Do you want to die of thirst?**

**… No . . . Im sorry that I didnt say sth before. I didnt want to get on your nerves. And I promised that I wont impose on you.**

Kyoya was shocked. She didnt want to impose on me?

He hit Jamsina on her head with his fist.

**Ouch! **She touched her head confused. **Hey! What was that good for?**

**Does not imposing on me mean you have to die of thirst? **He asked her growling.

**S-sorry **, she said again. But then a little smile appeared on her face.

**So you have been worried? **She asked him, as if that thought was cheering her up.

*Was she serious? Of course he had been worried for heavens sake! How was he going to explain it to Nile, if sth had happened to her? How was he going to explain it to himself?*

Kyoya only stared at her with an angry glance.

He didnt reply.

**Hey! It has been a while now. Ive been very busy lately :( **

**But dont worry! More is coming soon ;)**

**Special Thanks to my dear readers!**

**zineb1996: You are 1996 too, right? Thanks you so much for ur reviews!**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Thank you! :)**

**See you again! Please keep following me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaminas POV

The first thing I saw were beautiful eyes that held a hit of stormy blue, eyes that reflected back the very color of the ocean. They looked with concern at me. I didnt know why, but they felt somehow familiar. As if I have seen before? I tried to remember, but I was too tired and my head hurted terribly.

**How do you feel? **A husky and deep voice asked.

Oh...this question was certainly meant for me. I needed quite a few seconds until I realized that it was Kyoya!

**eh...I-Im fine. **I responded with a terrible voice.

He gave me water to drink. I was quite surprised that we werent in the desert anymore. In fact we were in a cave! I mangaged to sit up and have a look around. While doing so, I noticed that I had been covered with Kyoyas coat. He brought me here. I was sure that he was angry with me about this. Well...he was!

But not in the way I thought. After having caused him that much troubles, he was only angry about the fact that I didnt tell him about my need to drink! I couldnt explain it, but somehow his anger made me happy. Yeah...I know, that Im really silly!

So he had been worried about me? I simply smiled. As I asked him about that being worried part he didnt reply.

He had carried me all the way here! I felt ashamed of myself that I caused him all this discomfort. But on the same time I had this warm feeling in my chest, which I didnt know what it meant.

There was this embarrassing silence between us. Kyoya wasnt looking at me. I had to say something...

******Thank you, Kyoya! **I said with all my heart. Without him, I would have been lost.

Kyoya looked at me and I returned his look.

Then something mortifying happened. My stomach growled very loud. (Since I havent eaten all day long.) My face flushed dark red.

Oh no! Why did such things always happen to me?

******Seems as if there is someone hungry? **Kyoya said with a real big smirk.

******uh...ehm...hehe! **I shyly scratched my head.*gosh* If there were only a hole, I could hide inside.

******Im going to make us a campfire!** Kyoya said, leaving the cave. I followed him after folding his coat carefuly.

It was already dark outside! We ate in silence, since I was to embarrassed to talk to him. After that we went to sleep. The only problem there was, that I didnt feel like sleeping at all!

I wasnt tired at all, on the contrary...I felt energetic! I had been resting all day long, how could I possibly sleep now? Lying in my sleeping bag, I stared at the night sky. There were quite a lot stars shining tonight.

Hm...this was getting boring. I didnt know what to do. Shall I count sheeps now?

I looked over to the place, where Kyoya was sleeping. He had fallen asleep since quite a while now. That was the first time that he had fallen asleep before I had.

I slowly...very slowly(and quietly) left my sleeping bag and went over to him. Kyoya looked different from usual. When he was sleeeping, his face looked more vulnerable...and cute! He looked as a small child. I took my time to study his face.

The first thing my eyes were drawn to were his lips. Soft and full, with a wonderful smirk that sometimes perched precariously upon them. A single tooth pressed against his bottom lip. It gave him a greater resemblance to the wild lion of his bey's namesake. His eyes pulled me in next. His eyes were closed and rimmed by unfairly long lashes. His pine green hair was shaggy and hung across his eyes, a beautiful disarray that made Jasminas heart race.

Then there were the scars. Identical twin blades of scar tissue just below his gorgeous eyes. Long had I wondered about the back story to those scars. It just couldnt have been an accident! It must have been something else. But Im sure, he wouldnt tell me, if I asked him...

Come to think about it, Ive never seen his real smile. I dont mean his ironic grin or his devilish breathtaking smirk, but his real smile. If he were to smile, what kind of smile would it be...?

Hm...I wish I could see it one day...or see him laugh (This was even harder to imagine. Kyoya laughing?)

I didnt know why but watching his cute sleeping face for a while now, made me really want to touch it. But I was too much coward for doing this. What if he woke up suddenly?

Damn! I really wanted to do so and if only for a few seconds. Slowly...very slowly I stretched out my hand, which was lightly shaking because I was so nervous and touched his cheek. The feeling of his warm skin against my hand was beyond words.

Quickly I took my hand away. My heart was racing incredibly fast. My face blushed. I feared that he could wake up, cause my heart was beating so loud. But he was still breathing calmly. *Phew*

I hurried back to my sleeping bag. I couldnt believe, what I have done right now. Did I lose my common sense? After a while, when I calmed down from my _brave _act, I was able to fall asleep.

oOo

The next two days passed uneventful. Kyoya was unaware of my shy behaviour towards him. I was still ashamed of the troubles Ive caused him the other day(and night?). I didnt know what made me do this.

We werent talking much to each other. In fact we werent talking at all! This made me a bit sad. After what happened, I somehow thought we would become friends or sth. Well...maybe not real friends, but at least that we would talk to each other. But he was just as silent as before. Why did he always keep up this wall? I couldnt imagine that he was doing this only towads me. It is as if he tries to hide something from other people through this wall. He was a good-looking and inapproachable jerk!

The only thing that changed was that we have started to make one small, tiny break, which was actually good for me. Kyoya always used this time to train with his bey, while I watched him. I was starting to get used to this routine.

Waking up (too early in the morning)

start walking

small break about noonday

continue walking until sunrise

eat and going to sleep

The next morning I tried something new out. Kyoya woke me up too early just as usual.

**Good morning! **I greeted him.

**Good-morning Jasmina! How did you sleep?**

**Oh, quite well. Thanks! And you, Kyoya? **

**What the hell are you doing? **Kyoya asked me annoyed, looking at me as if Im crazy.

I had been talking to myself now, trying to imitate his deep voice.

**Im talking to myself! **I explained to him. **Since there is a certain person, that never talks to me at all! **I hissed.

Just go ahead and call me a parrot again, I dont care! I thought fuming.

**My voice doesnt sound this way.**

**Well...to me it does! **I teased him.

**Hm...you know, that people who talk to them-selfes are called crazy? **

**I dont care. **

**So, you admit it ?** Kyoya shook his head in disbelief. Maybe I did imagine this, but I think that there was a hint of a smile on his face.

I couldnt believe it, was I finally having a normal conservation with him?

**You should better pay attention on your way...**

**eh? Why?**

**There is a lot of mud on our way today. It is very slippery, you can easily lose your balance.**

**Mud? Doesnt that mean, that there is water? **

**Yeah...and not far away from the water comes the next village.**

**I see...how come that you are so well versed with this route? It must be be only your second time on this route.**

**Yes it is. How come that you dont know such things although you were born here?**

**Its my first journey.**

**Hm.**

We continued walking.

**Hey guys! :) Im going to update the next chapter, only if I get 3 more reviews! I dont think that is too much asked! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoyas POV

Just as I had predicted the way was getting more and more slippery. There was mud everywhere. I didnt have any problems with that, but Jasmina did. I noticed that she was dropping back, since she started to walk slowly. She was probably afraid of falling into the mud. Well...that clearly wasnt my problem.

**Kyoya! Wait for me! **she called, as she noticed how much distance was already between us.

**Just hurry up! **I answered her annoyed.

**I cant! I will fall into the mud! **she said distressed.

*Sigh* Girls! I thought annoyed. They always make a fuss over everything! As if getting dirty was such a disaster! I turned around to check how far she had get now. It seemed as if she really tried to catch up, she had nearly reached me. Her cheeks were red due to the effort and she was looking angry. Hm...maybe I should wait?

Just the moment I thought about waiting for her, she fell down into the mud. She fell pretty hard with her face lying in the mud! As she raised her head, her entire face was covered with mud!

Although I knew that this wasnt funny for her, I simply couldnt help it, but laugh. It was just like a scene of a comedy show. I tried to hold back first, but seeing her face was just too much.

**Pft...Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

She wiped away the mud off her face.

**Kyoya, you jerk! That is all your fault!**

I couldnt reply, I still had to laugh. How did she do that? You really had to be clumsy to fall down in such a manner and cover yourself all over with mud! I couldnt remember the last time I had laughed this much!

I went to her to help her getting up. She really had get dirty all over. Her face was just as red as a tomato...well the parts, which werent covered with mud!

**Great, that you are enjoying this! **She muttered offended.

**Did you do that on purpose? **I asked her chuckling.

**Ive never seen someone falling down like this!**

Jasmina didnt reply. She only gave me an angry glare!

Then she opened her water bottle, to wash her face and hands. She didnt look at me. She was annoyed. Not only her clothes and coat had got dirty, even her hair had traces of mud. I was starting to feel sorry for her. I handed her over a small hand towel, since she didnt have one.

She took it, looking embarrassed that I noticed her towel problem.

**You dont have to be sad about this! **I said, trying to cheer her up, since she looked sad.

**It could have happened to anyone.**

**Yeah...sure! I think you wanted to say, that it could only happen to someone as clumsy as me.**

**I didnt say that!**

**But you thought it! **

How did she know? I only smirked.

**Thats the first time, Ive seen someone falling down this way. How did you do that?** I teased her.

**Kyoya! Just leave me alone already! **She said, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

**You know...there is this small village, we are going to arrive at. We could spend the night there and sleep at a motel. There you could sleep in a bed again and use the shower! **I offered her.

She looked surprised. **Eh? Really? That would be great! **she said relieved.

So we continued walking.

oOo

About the time of sunset we finally arrived at the village. We directly headed to the motel.

The motel was an old, but solid building. Ive been there before. As we arrived at the motel the guy from the reception desk told me that they only had one room left. He was an elderly mustached man with grey hair.

**We have a lot of guests recently**, he explained with an apologetic voice. **I can only give you this one room for tonight.**

**I see . . .**

**Are you married?** He suddenly asked me with a strict tone. I was a bit surprised about his weird question at first, but then I remembered that they had these strange society rules here. It wasnt allowed that a boy and a girl share the same room, if they arent married or engaged.

I could feel Jasmina freeze behind me. She was standing right behind me, not wanting the other people to notice her with her dirty clothes. I wasnt looking for conflicts and didnt really feel like searching for another motel now. So I lied.

**Yes, **I said seriously.

He smiled, it seemed he believed my words. **And your names? **He asked friendly, in order to write them down on his papers.

**Kyoya and Jasmina Tategami, **I answered him simply.

He wrote it down and gave me the room key. **Have a nice evening!** He added good tempered.

We left the entrance hall, taking our bags with us.

**You jerk! I cant believe you lied to him so shamelessly. **Jasmina hissed angryly.

**Hey, thats not my fault! Do you want to spend the night outdoors again? Besides it wasnt me, who had been so enthusiastic about this!**

She didnt reply to this. We took the elevator to our room. It turned out that there was only one double bed with a television, two chairs and a small bathroom. There was no couch, where I could have slept on.

Hm...that sure was going to be interesting a night. Jasmina didnt say something, but I could see her getting nervous. This was actually entertaining me.

**Seems as if we have to share the bed tonight, Mrs Tategami! **I said.

She blushed, looking at me with an annoyed look. Its was so easy to tease her. She always reacted in a such a cute way.

**Im going to take a shower**, she said, taking her bag and slapping the bathroom door behind her.

I throw myself at the bed, exhausted. I didnt know why, she was acting this way. As if there was such a huge difference between sleeping next to each other in sleeping bags or in a bed...well maybe there was?

As soon as she was finished, I went to take a shower next. Jasmina looked somehow different from usual, maybe due to the fact, that she wasnt wearing her coat. She was wearing black jams, that looked good on her. Well...not that I cared.

When I went out from the shower, Jasmina was sitting in front of the television, but it didnt look like she was paying much attention to the program. She was zipping through the channels. I was topless, since I forgot my shirt outside. I went looking for it in my bag. Then I felt a pillow thrown on me. It was Jasmina. Her face was all red.

She sure was blushing a lot.

**K-Kyoya! **she exclaimed** W-why are you walking around like this? **

**Calm down . . . *sigh* Im searching for my shirt right now! **I explained to her

**Besides you cant tell me that is the first time, you have seen a man topless. **I added with a grin.

**What? T-That is not the point ! You shouldnt be walking around like this! **She was avoiding my glance and looked away.

Hm...she sure was overreacting! Though it was funny to see, how embarrassed she was.

After the shirt problem was solved we went to bed.

I couldnt fall asleep! Jasmina also had been having problems with falling asleep first, but then tiredness overwhelmed her. Jasmina had been sleeping since a while now. I could hear her breathe calmly next to me. Since I couldnt sleep I watched her sleeping face.

oOo

_Kyoya cried. He never had cried this much in his hole life before. It was actually surprising himself that he still had tears left. His head was hurting and his heart didnt want to accept this cruel truth._

_He was standing in front her grave. It was the grave of his mother. This morning had been her funeral. He still couldnt understand it. She had been fine. How was this possible? After his father died, Kyoya had been already feeling indescribably sad. But now his mother left him as well! He didnt know if he could bear this loss. His heart felt as if it had been broken into a million scattered pieces. Kyoya knew that the last person, that did love him, was gone now. It was as if heaven was crying with him. It was raining hard. It was raining down on him, but Kyoya didnt care._

_..._

_Suddenly he heard footsteps right behind him. Someone pulled his shirt and slapped him right into his face. Kyoya was shocked, when he recognized his stepfather. **You are pissing me off**, he growled angry. Kyoya was terrifed and started trembling . . . _

**Kyoya? Kyoya! Wake up!**

Kyoya woke up panting. His heart beat was running fast and he was sweating. His dream had been way too realistic. It was as if he had gone right through this moment all again.

**Are you alright? **Jasmina asked worried. **You were very restless. Did you have a scary dream?**

Kyoya needed some seconds to calm down, his heart was still beating fast. He hid his face with his arm, not wanting Jasmina to see him.

**Not really...** he answered her.

She smiled and out of the blue she hugged him tightly.

**It was scary, wasnt it . . .**

Kyoya was surprised because he didnt expect that. He felt his face getting hot.

**Dont treat me like a child! Stupid! **He said annoyed and pushed her away. He got up and left the room.

**Thanks you so much for all ure reviews! :) ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**The next upload is coming after I receive 3 reviews! **

**Thank you for reading! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasminas POV

Shafts of sunlight escaped through the curtains and hit Jasminas eyes. She yawned and stretched.

It had been a while since she felt well- rested. Mmmh...I slept so well, she thought happy, rubbing her eyes. She turned around and hugged the pillow. Suddenly she had this very special scent in her nose. A scent that had accopanied her since a few days now... _Kyoya!_ Jasmina was fully awake at once. She got up, looking around in the room. Then she heard sounds coming from behind the bathroom door. Oh...there he is! She sighed in relief. Then suddenly memories of yesterday showed up in her mind, just like a popping movie.

Jasmina felt her heart beat increase. Was there a certain(very cruel) rule, that all her most embarassing moments in life, had to be all witnessed by him? The mud accident yesterday had been so humiliating! She didnt know how she managed to fall down so clumsy. Though Jasmina had to admit, that she didnt mind it that much! After all she had have the chance to hear Kyoyas laugh. She had to blush about the memory of it, somehow it still felt strange, that this acutally did happen! It would have been more realistic if she had only imagined it...

Her face blushed even harder, remembering last night.

I hugged Kyoya, when he woke up restless!

_Oh my god! What did I do? How am I going to face him?_

Honestly I felt just like hiding under the blanket and never coming up from there again.

Hm...maybe I just could pretend that Im still sleeping? But unfortunately right in this moment the bathroom door was opened. Kyoya was standing there fully dressed. (just the usual cloth from beyblade metal fury) with his common poker face. Our eyes met and I didnt know why, but I felt a bit dissapointed. Somehow I expected him to be shirtless, just like yesterday.

Okay...maybe I did regret the fact, that I hadnt been brave enough to admire him properly yesterday! Im just a normal girl after all...and this had been the chance of a life time. But Ive let it pass, since I had been too embarrassed. *sigh*

**You look disheveled**, Kyoya greeted me, looking at my disordered hair.

**Oh thanks! Good morning to you as well!**

He grinned.

I avoided his glance, while I got up from bed. Somehow I managed to get my feet entangled in the sheets. But I didnt fall on the ground, since Kyoya caught me. This surprised me. So instead of falling down, I fall right into his arms, making him fall down right with me. We were lying together on the ground. I felt his strong arms wrapped around me. *Oh dear...that wasnt good for my poor heart! I had to remember how to breath! Just breath Jasmina...*

**Are you ok? **Kyouya asked raising an eye-brow. His face was way too close, causing me to blush crimson red. Kyoya had an amused expression on his face.

**Y-yes ...Im sorry about this!** I replied not looking into his eyes. I quickly got up, took my bag and dissapeared into the bathroom.

Why was this sort of thing happening? And why was I the only one, who gets that nervous? I leaned against the bathroom door, feeling my heart still beating like hell. I sighed and closed my eyes to calm down. It didnt help much. So I opened them again. I flinched as I saw myself in the mirror. Kyoya had been right. My hair was a complete mess. I combed them and bound them to a pigtail.

Then I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I hurried while doing so, not wanting Kyoya to get annoyed, when waiting for me.

The best solution was to face him as if nothing happened. So we went together downstairs to have breakfast. I was sure, that the only reason Kyoya didnt wake up this morning the same time as usual, was that we payed for this breakfast. I was actually looking forward to it. It felt like ages, when I had a decent breakfast last time. They had bread, toast, jelly, pan cakes ,coffee and even fruit salad. Mmh...yummy, I wish I could stay here forever!

The dining area wasnt that full, since we were still early. We took our trays to a free table and sat down. It somehow felt strange, since I wasnt used to people around me any more. The past days I spend with Kyoya together in the desert, made me feel like were the only people left in this country.

I wondered how much we still had to walk, until we would arrive at Niles hometown.

Before I could ask, Kyoya brought up the subject himself.

**You know...if we could reach this other town this evening, it would only be a 2 day journey until we arrive at Nile´s place.**

**Oh I see.**

**May I ask you something?**

**Sure, we go ahead! **I answered him curious, wondering what he wanted to ask.

**Why are visiting Nile ?**

His question swept me off my feet. I didnt accept this. Oh dear...

**Why are you asking?**

**Well...obviously you never travelled before. I just wondered why you decided to take such a long journey on your own.**

**And what about you?**

**Eh?**

**Did you travel all this way, just to have Nile as your training partner?**

**Well...not exactly! This hole journey is supposed to be training. Im going to do beyblade training at the valley of storms.**

**The valley of storms?** I asked worried. I have heard rumors about this valley. It was said that people, who went there, didnt come back. **Isnt that dangerous? **

Kyoya only smirked as a response. Then I remembered that Nile once told me, that he had already been there. Besides I was sure, that it was actually the danger that lured him. For Kyoya that was probably only a part of his training.

**You didnt answer me yet. **Kyoya said . **Why are you visting Nile?**

**Oh...ehm...** I didnt know what to say. Kyoya was sly, he noticed that I only tried to avoid his question by asking him another one. Okay...that only left me two choices. I could either lie to him or tell him the truth. I decided to tell him the truth. It didnt feel right to lie to him, after all what we had been through.

**I ran away from home**, I finally admitted sad.

Kyoya looked surprised , but didnt say something. He only looked into my eyes, waiting for an explanation.

**I- I just couldnt take it there anymore. It had always been hard for me. I have never been accepted there and they decide everything for me. They even make choices against my own will! They dont care for me at all! Im nothing to them.**

**But they are still yur parents...**

**Eh? No...sorry, I forget to mention. Im an orphan. The people who raised me are distant relatives of my family. They didnt like my parents much. Thats why they treat me this way.**

**You are an orphan? **Kyoya asked me with an strange voice. It wasnt pity, like I was used to be confronted with.

**Y-yes?**

**Well...then thats something we have in common. **He said.

**Hi there! :) Im back! haha...sorry that you always have to wait that much guys. Im such a slow writer...(Shame on me!) Next time Im going to be faster, I promise!**

**Thank you all for ure reviews! They make me so happy! ;)**

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoyas POV

Jasmina looked at me with big eyes.

**You are an orphan?! **she said astonished.

**Yes! **I had to admit, that hearing this fact about her, surprised me as well. I wouldnt have guessed this, since she was always smiling that much. She seemed to be more the cheerful person.

But what did I know? I never understood why certain people, like Ginga, always smiled.

**Why didnt you tell me before?**, she asked reproachable.

**Well...you didnt ask.** I answered her simply.

**Hmpf!**

**When did you lose you parents?**

**Oh...ehm, I cant remember well. When they died, I still had been a small child. I was only five years old, when they had this terrible car accident.** She told me sad, her face had turned pale.

**I see... Im sorry about that.**

**Since then Ive been living with my relatives. They always let me do all the chore for them and they never liked me anyway.** Jasmina frowned at the thought of them.

I was sure that there was still something, she didnt mention yet. Despite the fact, that they had treated her badly, there had to be a reason, why she decided to leave them now. Normally I didnt like to interfere into peoples lives, since I didnt like it, when someone did that with my life. After all, it wasnt my buisness. But I had to admit, that I was still interested. However before I had the chance to ask, she asked me: **What about you? When did you lose them?**

**My father died when I was 4 years old. And then my mother died, when I had been 7.**

She looked at me with concerned eyes. As if she knew how hard, it must have been to lose them both,one after the other. I returned her look.

**And then? **She asked me with a weak voice.

**Then what?**

**With whom did you live? Were you raised by your relatives?**

This made me smirk. Yeah...sure, I had been taken care of by a friendly and caring stepfather. I thought sarcastically.

**Since then I have been living more or less on my own. **I told her truthfully.

Now she looked shocked. **But you still had been 7 years old!** she protested.

I shrugged. I didnt feel like telling her every detail about my past. What she knew now, was already enough. I never had spoken with anyone about it. Neither to Nile nor Benkei. No one knew something about this dark past. I didnt want anyone to pity me. Its a time of my life that is over now. Thinking about it, only made it worse.

**Lets set off, **I said getting up.

**Eh? But I havent finished eating yet! And you have barely eaten something!**

**Im full. **I didnt feel like like eating anymore.

I took my tray. **I will wait outside for you!**

**Eh...but...**

I didnt wait for her answer and went off. When I brought the tray my away, I noticed two guys, who were heading to our table. From the way they were smilling all over, I knew what they were planning to do. They wanted to try to pick up on her, since they saw her sitting there all alone.

Hm, this girl couldnt be left alone for once!

I glared at them angrily and headed right to Jasminas table. They understood the unspoken menace immediately and changed their walking direction. So I found myself sitting there with Jasmina again. She looked astonished, when I sat right in front of her.

**Didnt you just say, that you are waiting outside?**

**I changed my mind.** She frowned not understanding my intenion. She didnt have to.

**Do you want me to leave?**

**Eh...? No! **she replied puzzled.

oOo

We continued our path just like before. After we left the village, we were walking through a abonded area again. This time it wasnt the desert anymore. The area reminded me of the Wolf canyon. There were mountains, rocks and dangerous acclivities. We had to be careful. I had been way too much optimistic, when I thought that we would arrive at the next village about evening time. In fact it would be already enough, if we managed to get outside this area.

Jasmina was walking right beside me. I noticed that she got exhausted after a time, even though she tried not to show it. Thats why I slowed down a bit, not wanting to lose track of her at this dangerous area. The burning sun and the dry heat didnt really encourage us to keep walking. But it was the only way to move forward. So we continued walking.

After a while Jasmina was starting to get slower.

**Hey, hurry up!** I grumbled.

**I cant! My feet are gonna to kill me!** she complained. **Why cant we rest a bit?**

**Excuse me? Didnt you rest enough today?**

**Eh? What do you mean?**

**We lost many time today, cause we had this breakfast. We could have set off much earlier!**

**Yeah...sure. Cause having breakfast and getting some sleep is a crime now! **Jasmina whispered and rolled her eyes, thinking that I wont hear her.

**Stop complaining and walk!**

Jasmina sighed.

oOo

About evening time, we had finally made it through this area. But it still was quite a distance to the village I had originally planned to arrive at today. The sun was starting to set off, thats why I decided to call it a day.

Jasmina had got silent since a while now. That was quite strange for her. She looked as if she was lost in deep thoughts.

**Are you alright? **I asked her.

**Hm...y-yes? Sure, why are you asking?**

**Just out of curiosity...what were you thinking about?**

**Oh, this and that! **She answered me, smiling.

**There is something I want to ask you, **she added.

**Okay?**

**Since a while now, Ive been wondering, how you did you get these scars?**

I froze. Thats sure wasnt sth, I wanted to talk with her about.

**That hasnt got sth to do with you! **I answered her coldly.

**Ive already thought that you´d say sth like this**, she said with a sad smile. **Why are you doing this, Kyoya?**

**Doing what?**

**You are always trying to hide something. I dont know what it is, but Im sure it has sth to do with your past. As if you try to keep everyone out of this.**

I looked at her with a frowning expression. She only knew me since a few days now. How did she manage to see through me and get it so . . . wrong?

**Did you ever consider to talk with someone ? I mean...we are friends now...**(she blushed, when she said so.)** Why dont you try to talk about it? You will probably feel better, when you tell someone . . .**

Yeah...sure! I thought angry. For some reaons I started to feel irate. Who did she think, that she was?

**I dont know what you are talking about! **I said stubborn.

**K-Kyoya … **

**Just stop it! I wont talk neither with you nor with anyoe else about my life, understood? Leave me alone! **I didnt know why but Ive started to get louder.

Jasmina looked hurt. She didnt say sth.

I couldnt stand looking at her.

**Im going to lock for some brushwood for the campfire. Stay here, while Im gone. **I muttered, turning away.

It had already become dark. I was walking fast, still being angry. In fact I was angry with myself. I already did regret having lost my temper so easily. But why did she had to stick her nose into things that didnt concern her?

Okay...that was getting silly. I knew that I should return to her, having collected brushwood for one week. (That was far more than we needed). But I wouldnt apologize to her...No I wouldnt! Since I hadnt done anything wrong...

Hm... that was the reason why travelling together with Benkei was much better. He wouldnt ever accept me to apologize, even if I was wrong! I sighed and felt my pride getting hurt, by the thought of it. Why should I, the lion tamer, apologize to a girl?

What annoyed me even more was the fact, how she seemed to be able to see right through me!

Suddenly I had a strange feeling. I knew this feeling, I always got it when I was being watched. I looked around, but it has hard to see clearly in the dark. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds around me and the way the wind was blowing. It was right behind me!

My eyes got used to the darkness around me. There was a couple of red and wild eyes staring at me. I smirked when I recognized a big and black hyena in the dark. It thought of attacking me . . . I walked right to the spot, where the hyena was standing, glaring at it directly. It whimpered and run away, disappearing into the darkness.

Hm...that had been way too easy. I thought disappointed. Wait... I remembered that these animals used to travel in packs. So there had to be more of them around this place! I felt my heart freeze, when I heard a distant scream._ Jasmina!_

**to be continued... xD Hey guys, I tried to put some more action into this chapther. I hope you enjoyed that! ;) Though the next chapter is going to be the real interesting one.**

**So, please keep following me!**

**Thanks a lot to my dear readers! Special thanks to ****Kingdom's Oathkeepe****r**** and to a certain Guest(I know its you, Lina! haha, why dont you write ure name?)**

**Your reviews always make my day!**


End file.
